A rail system of a vehicle seat generally comprises a lower rail fixed to the vehicle and an upper rail fixedly connected to the vehicle seat. The upper rail is longitudinally adjustable relative to the lower rail and lockable in longitudinal positions in order to permit longitudinal adjustments of the vehicle seat.
EP 0 834 419 A1 discloses a seat rail arrangement for the slidable adjustment of a seat, in particular of a motor vehicle seat. The seat rail arrangement comprises a lower rail, a displaceable upper rail and a sliding element which is arranged between a contact surface of the lower rail and a lower face of a supporting wall of the upper rail.